narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Deathstroke
History The true identity of Deathstroke is unknown. He has only recenetly appeared and claims to be a masterful assassin and mercenary for hire. The skills he has demonstrated thus far back up that claim. Equipment Deathstroke's most important tool is his full body suit of armor. It is lightweight but forged with chakra to be incredibly resistant to attacks. The face mask's eyes can polarize to completely negate the threat of bright lights, in addtion it also filters out any airborne toxins, and finally it will mute high levels of sounds to prevent hearing damage. A sub-layer of the armor absorbs chakra, giving an affect similar to the the Infinite Armour. The wrists are inscribed with summoning seals so additional weapons can be brought to battle on the fly, though various pouches on the armor have been known to contain smoke and flash bombs, caltrops, explosive notes, and grappling hooks. Deathstroke normally sheathes a pair of katana as well as a collapsible metal Bo staff on the back of the armor. The suit completely encompasses the user which offers high levels of protection, as well as completely masking their identity. To this end, the suit is inscribed with seals that make X-ray vision type abilities, such as the Byakugan, unable to see who is inside the suit, though it would not stop them from seeing chakra flow and Tenketsu. Abilities Deathstroke could be classified as a "meta-human" as his physical and mental functions are many times superior to a normal human being. All below abilities are Deathstroke's capabilities when NOT enhanced by chakra. Enhanced Intellect and Reflexes: Deathstroke's brain is able to process information nine times faster than a normal human being. He is able to think at optimal levels even under conditions of stress and fatigue. He is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds. The speed at which he reacts allows him to dodge fast-moving projectiles such as arrows and bullets. He can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. Enhanced Strength, Speed, and Stamina: Deathstroke's entire muscular system was hardened and fortified making Deathstroke many times stronger than an average human to the point of twisting steel with his bare hands. He can place this capability into his strikes, allowing him the augment the concussive force of his attacks. His strength is sufficient enough to overhead press 1 ton with relative ease. He is able to run up to 30 mph and maintain this peak capacity for several hours. Enhanced Senses: Deathstroke's sight and hearing are both multiple times better than a normal human. Regenerative Healing Factor: With an accelerated ability to heal damaged tissue, the rate at which Deathstroke's body recovers from injury and capable of being repaired before death. As such, Deathstroke's body can take a tremendous amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Simple gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can heal faster than normal. He was once impaled clean through his chest, and it did nothing but slow him down and cause great pain. Deathstroke's regenerative abilities have some affect on his body's ability to process through harmful, foreign substances and he has become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. An important aspect to note is that while Deathstroke is apparently aging, he does so very slowly, appearing younger than he actually is, this is also believed to be due to the healing factor. Category:Male